


Shades Of Gray

by SepticRaven



Series: Writing Prompt Responses [2]
Category: Life? - Fandom
Genre: My addition to a writing prompt, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: Life passed by slowly, all according to a set plan we never had a say in. All shades of gray, nothing but a dull normalcy. Just a slow existence with no meaning, but what if there was another way? What if there was something more to the occasional dreams you had as a child? What if you had a chance to change your life?What would you do?[Inspired by a writing prompt by writing.prompt.s]





	Shades Of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Write a story about how you became the worlds most powerful person... by accident.  
> Supplied by Writing.prompt.s on Instagram. You should check them out!

It was a normal day. Everything went along its schedule, nothing new.

I had grown used to this pattern all my life. I can't really explain, but I have always followed the same, boring I may add, life. Nothing ever changed! Sure, collage came and went, life moved with time, but everything was so gray. There was no excitement, no thrill, just existence. I had always wanted to do something with my life, but I never had time. I remember the one time my life was exciting, and that was when I fell asleep. See, when I was a kid, my imagination was something amazing. Every time I fell asleep, I would wake up. It wasn't waking up like you do normally, I woke up in a different place.

Sometimes it was the desert, but other times it was just a random road. No one else would ever be there, but I would feel a tug. I don't know what it was, but I felt the draw, the need, to go to it. It took me years until my dreams finally let me see what I had always felt calling, but all I saw was a box. It was a well made and beautiful box, but it was a disappointment to young me. I didn't open it right away and I woke up, losing my chance. I still regret not opening that box, because after that, I never dreamed again. It was just black when I slept, no road or desert, no pull.

Thirteen boring years passed, gray, scheduled years. I don't know why or how I never could forget that box, but I can tell you the day it came back. The feeling came back. I was sitting at work when that tug suddenly blindsided me. I couldn't help it. It was a blur of motion as I dropped everything and bolted, following that pull. People yelled at me, but I just ran. I shoved people out of the way as I ran against the crowd, ignoring their angry words. All I could do was follow the pull, I had to. I must have ran for hours, I don't know. I was sweaty and thirsty, but I couldn't give up yet.

It was dark when I suddenly remembered where I was. Even after so many years of grey, I knew that desert from my dreams. I knew that road running by it. I was back. I slowly followed the road, shaking with anticipation. I was ready to find the box again. I had never thought I would see that beautiful plain box ever again, but soon it was in front of me, old and worn with shining, sanded wood. I knelt down, slowly pulling open the lid, fear welling in my stomach.

Nothing.

The box was bare, the inside gray wood. I didn't expect the world to suddenly go black, the feeling of weightlessness my only sense. I jolted upright, startled to find my childhood room. I was home? I looked down at my hands, freezing at their tiny size. Realization dawned slowly, but surely as a recounted my entire life, my dream? Was my life really all a dream? In the darkness of my room, spaceships and horses shining against the walls, I made my decision. My life wouldn't be gray this time. If I messed up again, I would try to find the box.

This was my chance, and I was ready to take it.


End file.
